The Zodiac Post Derby
by naruwinx
Summary: A random collection of one-shots based off of zodiac posts, featuring everybody's favorite saints! I take posts I like and find in character enough and put them into chapters. Story by Winx-san of Naruwinx.
1. The Signs When They Are Lost

"Well, shit…" Mu sighed. "We're lost." The Aires saint scanned his surroundings in defeat.

"Who's got the map?"

"You had the map Aldebaran! You were the one who grabbed it! DID YOU LOSE IT?"

"FUCK! Saga's right! We're dead! We're so fucking lost! Screw You all! Where the hell is 'Dite?"

"Calm down, Deathmask. We aren't gonna die."

"NO! Fuck you, Aiolia! We're screwed!"

"Chill out. We came from this way, so the way out is back here. Wait…. Did we turn off? Crap…"

"Buhda help me, I'm surrounded by two horrors: morons and unfamiliar lands…"

"Wow, Shaka, I didn't know you could be that rude… Don't worry guys, we'll be fine. Then, we can all laugh about it when it's over. You youngsters will be just fine."

"Cram it, Dohko! Hey Idiots and Camus, I'm going this way! Follow me!"

"No! We have to stick together. Look, if we all calm down and think we can figure this out." Aiolos Sighed, looking over his fellow saints. "Ok, so, We're all here. Shit, where's Aphrodite? Well, we've still got this."

"No you don't'. But, I still don't think we're all that bad off. I'll just cut our way through with my blade."

"Whatever you do, do it fast. Milo is about to run off again." Camus commanded, freezing Milo in place.

"Hey, Darlings! So glad I found you, um… Why do you all look so…. So… Ah! Frantic, that's the word. Anywho, check out all the stuff I bought! Did you guys have a fun first time at the mall?"


	2. The Signs in the Morning

The sun rose high in an array of golden light, illuminating the Sanctuary's twelve temples perfectly. Mu smiled as he prepared for another day of meetings in this new time of peace. Resurrection had been kind to him, as such he took each new day with thankfulness.

Pouring himself another cup of tea, he waited patiently for his fellows to meet at the base of the temples. Originally, they had met in Athena's chambers. However, after many complaints about passing through the Sagittarius Temple they began to go to the base instead. He didn't mind where they met. After all, he could teleport wherever needed. Still this setup was quite convenient.

"Good morning, Aldebaran. Did you sleep well?" The Taurus grunted in response, nursing a cup of strong smelling coffee. Mu continued to talk with him until he was fully awake. If he didn't, his friend was likely to fall back asleep.

Deathmask arrived soon after, sighing while lugging his personal casket shaped teapot. "The Geminis are sleeping through their goddamn alarms again! It's so damn annoying!" He drank straight from the scalding pot.

"They fought with each other all night again." Aiolia groaned. "I thought everyone could feel it. It sure kept me up and I'm not even their neighbor." The Leo Saint continued to his seat groaning. He seemed very tired indeed. "I hope the meeting doesn't last too long today."

" It's going to drag on, you know. This Shaka dislikes the thought of meeting simply to meet the other fie Bronze." The Virgo sighed looking over the meeting schedule. A feat that would certainly get a rise out of the new kids.

Dohko arrived obviously ready to show off. He had once again assumed the form of an old mountain troll. He seemed confident that the others wouldn't spoil his fun. "Mornin' folks! You look lively!" He began to chat excitedly with Deathmask of all people seeming to enjoy the confusion on the Cancer Saint's face.

"You stupid or something? I tried to KILL you before! Ah! Don't hug me!"

"C'mon, kid. It's all water under the bridge now. I'm not one for grudges, you know."

Milo arrived dragging Aiolos, who was reading a rather thick book on modern Japanese culture. Several paragraphs were highlighted. "Is this the meeting where we get to ask about Godzilla? I've seen so many stories about it on TV. I have so many questions about how their mythology works." Milo dropped him and found his seat, seeming to spit venom at anyone who tried to bother him in his tired state.

Shura, like Deathmask, had brought a kettle. His however was filled with a sludge of coffe grounds and coffee so thick it looked hard to swallow. "Soooo tired….Must not sleep in front of the Goddess….. Zzzzzzzzzz…. Ah! Need more coffee."

Camus appeared followed by Aphrodite at last. He seemed to be in quite the talkative mood and began bothering Milo about how he slept and if he enjoyed the book he leant him. Aphrodite, wrapped in a koi fish blanket laid himself across Deathmask and began stealing his tea.

"Looks like everyone's here." Saori smiled. "Let's get started."


End file.
